Unexpected!
by the-shota-dictator
Summary: Leon Marks and Julian Stiles were best friends. But when Leon leaves for ten long years, and then suddenly comes back... what is Julian to make of it? And what happens when Leon starts to fall hard for his old best friend?    Rated M for future chapters.


Uhm! Hello there! I couldn't fit everything in the summary box, sooo… uhm, here's the full description;

Leon Marks and Julian Stiles have been best friends for as long as they could remember. But when they were nine years old, Leon ended up moving and for ten long years, neither of them had spoken to each other. Then one day, Leon returned back to his neighborhood, much different than he was as a child. He looked like the typical bad boy- shaggy black hair, punk clothing, metal and rock music blaring from his iPod- but in reality, he's a normal nice guy who just doesn't care that much about what people think about him. He doesn't look or act like a boy who's been gay for the last two years at all.

Leon also transferred to Greer High, the same school that Julian attends, and both of them have forgotten their strong and close friendship as children. Julian is made to be Leon's guide around the school and all-around helper for the first month. Time goes on and they remember their bond with each other. But Leon discovers that he's falling hard for his childhood best friend. Julian doesn't seem to notice his feelings nor to return them. Is there anything that Leon can do to show his true feelings and get his best friend to feel the same?

Ah, and yes! This is a roleplay between myself and a friend; I play the role of the seemingly boring Julian, and she plays the part of the ever-so thrilling Leon Marks. If there's a style change in writing, that's why… but I feel it flows pretty nicely, so, you know!

Please enjoy the story.~

Leon Marks looked around lazily, taking in the sight of his new homeroom class with uninterested, dazzling blue eyes as girls in front of him whispered to one another- about /him/, no doubt- and the boys secretly texted to their buddies from beneath their desks. He sighed lightly, slipping his hand out from his baggy, chain-clad pants pocket to slightly scratch his gelled black hair in boredom, then gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the class as the grey-haired teacher went on.

"Since this is Leon's first time at a public school, I expect every one of you to treat him nicely and with respect. If I hear that any one of you have said anything disrespectful or cruel, I won't hesitate to call your parents and the principal."

Quiet snickers echoed through the class then, as if dubious about the woman's threat. Leon merely rolled his eyes and yawned softly, his eyes burning with exhaustion.

Maybe staying up until three thirty in the morning, playing Exodian, was a bad idea. Now he had to deal with another seven hours of slow, torturous lessons before being able to settle into bed at home.

"Now then, Leon," the teacher said brightly," you can take the seat behind Julian over there. I'll get him to show you around the school later."

Startled by the sound of his name, Julian's eyes raised up to the front of the classroom. He had been preoccupied, staring out the window beside him. It was only the beginning of the day, and he wasn't ready for it.

He felt like saying something, but didn't know what. He had to show the new kid around? Across the entire campus? Julian sighed mentally, but put on a bright facade. He nodded toward the front obediently.

"Of course, ma'am." he said in a kind tone, but it was laced with sleepiness. His eyes set on Leon; the name was hauntingly familiar, and those bright blue eyes struck something in his mind.

Did he know this guy? He bit his lip, trying to remember. But he quickly brushed it off; it probably didn't matter anyway.

Shrugging, Leon made his way down the aisle of desks toward the seat beside the boy named Julian. Inside his mind, he was trying so hard to figure out why his name was nagging at him, telling him mentally that he knew the boy from somewhere. But since he couldn't seem to come up with anything, Leon merely dropped his bag onto the floor under his newly-claimed desk and slid into it, cracking his neck. He turned his head to Julian and gave him a friendly nod, as if to assure him that he wasn't some crazy-ass weirdo who actually /wanted/ to be shown around.

With that settled for the moment, the teacher nodded and rummaged through her papers on her desk, mumbling to herself like she was trying to find something. She slapped a hand to her forehead and softly groaned.

"Alright class, behave yourself while I'm gone. I left my attendance sheet in the staff room and need to go get it. I'll only be a minute," she told everyone before zipping out of class. Instantly, the whole room was a-buzz with chatter, friends talking to each other with no real intention to keep quiet. One boy next to Leon grinned evilly to his friends and turned to the new boy, acting like he was being friendly.

"So," the boy started, his voice purposely loud to catch everyone's attention, "What'd Ms. Miller mean by this being your first public school?" He reached around his shoulder to give one of his cackling buddies a righteous high-five while Leon frowned a bit at him, glancing to the brown haired boy from the corner of his eyes, silent.

Julian sighed, looking back between the brunette and Leon.

"Hey, Dimitri. Just be quiet, got it? Leon doesn't need it." he countered, turning in his seat to face the boy. "It's kind of self-explanatory, isn't it?" Juilan raised an eyebrow, resting his face in his hand, arm being propped up against the desk.

"Why not try and give a /nice/ introduction?" he rolled his eyes, then turned to face Leon with a small smile. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to Greer High. Don't let anyone give you trouble, alright? Dimitri's just an ass." He said this unwaveringly, used to the brunette's antics. Though, from Leon's appearance, it didn't really look like he needed to assure him. The black-haired boy looked quite capable, and only slightly intimidating. But Julian wasn't one to judge.

The boy named Dimitri gave Julian the middle finger wordlessly and Leon had to hide his mild smirk at the blonde's attempted nice-ness ( I can't spell the actual word... TT^TT). He turned to glance at Julian for a moment then held his hand to him, as if going to physically hold him back, and shook his head, looking back at Dimitri.

"No, I'll answer his question. Don't worry," he assured Julian, his voice quiet and only a bit light. "It's exactly what you're thinking, Dimitri. I was previously home-schooled and I wasn't forced into it. I /chose/ to be home-schooled for the simple fact that I don't really like having to deal with Neanderthals like you, so if you don't mind, I'd like to attend this school peacefully."

With that, Leon turned to grin crookedly at Julian, almost chuckling under his breath. "And /that/, my friend, is how you deal with someone as obnoxious as him without getting in trouble," he demonstrated with his grin growing wider, making him look like an evil little boy. Meanwhile, Dimitri scowled at Leon's back, but stayed quiet just as the teacher returned, holding a thick navy blue binder.

"I'll take note of that." Julian grinned back at him, but turned his head as the teacher pressed through the front door. The class quickly hushed, turning their attention to the woman.

Julian still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Leon... it distracted and bothered him, but he didn't wish to dwelve into it. Maybe he had seen someone who looked eerily familiar, or heard the name somewhere? He honestly didn't know, but as the teacher said, this was his first time attending a public school. There was no physical way he could actually know him, right?

Something sparked in his mind for a second, a memory being lit. But alas, it was only there for a quick moment before the image faded. Why couldn't he remember?

The boy sighed, rubbing his temples. He already knew that this was going to be a long day.

Leon laughed quietly and turned his attention to the front and the teacher as well, one earbud from his iPod shoved inside his ear so that he could only half hear what she was saying. It wasn't like it was anything important anyway; just the attendance.

But as she went on, her voice surprisingly not making him feel like dozing off like others would probably, he felt the little healed-over scar on his temple begin to hurt slightly.

With a frown, he raised a hand to rub at it, hoping the motion would make the pain go away. But it seemed it was being stubborn today and it kept paining to the point that he was beginning to scowl, leaning back in his seat casually despite the throbbing he was feeling now.

Yet, the moment he glanced over to his left and looked at Julian, it instantly stopped. He frowned with confusion for a moment but shrugged it off. His scar thing did weird stuff sometimes..

X x X x X x X x X x

Finally, it was time for first period and everyone began standing up to shuffle out of the room to their first class. Leon hiked his bag over his left shoulder and paused, wondering if he was supposed to stay and wait for Julian.

"Alright," Julian mumbled, grabbing his own bag and standing up. He looked around casually, eyes landing on Leon. A small smile graced his lips as he walked to the front of the room, stopping to wait for the boy. "So I have to show you around, neh? Well, I have history, so..." his smile was replaced with a frown; he had never showed anyone around school before. It wasn't every day the school got a new student.

"I guess we should just go there and during lunch I give you a slight tour?" he guessed, folding his arms. "Then, if you're not busy afterschool, I could show you everything more in depth."

He probably should've asked the teacher what to do, but it didn't seem all that difficult. His plan should work.

"To first period it is, then." Julian smiled at Leon before nudging his head toward the door, starting to walk toward it. He really hoped that he was doing this correctly...

Leon grinned a bit at Julian's own smile and nodded in agreement, hiking his bag up further his shoulder. He followed behind the boy and glanced around, almost in awe. He'd never seen the inside of a public school before, so this was all new to him. He liked it, though, despite the random person here and there who wanted to give him a hard time (like Dimitri, perhaps?) and it just added up to have someone like Julian showing him around.

Walking behind the blonde still, Leon couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. From the way he held his bookbag to the way he walked, this guy was simply cute! Leon grinned to himself at that thought, finding it amusing.

"That all sounds good, yeah," he said to Julian's suggestion. He already knew what class he had next; English. The dreaded subject he couldn't seem to do for his life. "So… where's Ms. Bishops' room? I have her first," he asked, glancing at all the open classroom doors.

"Ah, her room is the last room down this hallway." Julian turned to smile at Leon, avoiding the oncoming crowd of students. "I'll walk you there and then go to my class." The boy faced forward once more, feeling slightly important. Was that natural? To feel like a superior, even when it was just showing someone around? He ignored that though.

"After this class is over, meet me back here by this water fountain." he gestured toward the metal machine as they passed by it, looking back toward Leon again. "I'll show you were to go from there."

He parked himself outside Ms. Bishops' room, nodding for Leon to go in.

"I'll talk to you later then." Julian smiled slightly before turning back around to go to his own class. He didn't wait for a response.

But once again, his mind was clouded with thoughts of Leon. /Why/, in the name of the good Lord above them, did he seem so damn familiar? It was driving him up the wall with curiousity, and still bothered him to no end. It was even starting to give him a slight headache.

"Ah, thanks, Julian," he said with a smile, pausing at the doorway to his new class to wave briefly to the blonde. He stared at the water fountain, forcing it to be forever embedded into his head so he wouldn't ever forget where it was, and then entered his English class, instantly meeting the eyes of the kind-looking woman who was Ms. Bishops. He took a random seat and waited for everyone else to get inside to start class. As he did, his mind returned to the nagging feeling that he'd had for the last little bit now. Why in blue blazes did Julian seem so freaking familiar? Images popped into his mind every few seconds, blurry but in a way still seeable and he started to wonder if Julian.. was the same Julian from his childhood..

Leon shook his head, ridding his brain of that thought. It was impossible- he'd remember his own best friend no matter how long they'd been separated! But then again, he recognized the feeling he had had watching Julian walk earlier as being the same curious feeling he felt toward the boy in his memories all those years ago..

Could it be, then..?

Now fully comfortable in his seat in the history room, Julian waited for everyone else to get there. This gave him some time to think and ponder, more so about Leon.

"Ugh, I just don't get it..." he mumbled to himself. No one noticed; they were all in a busy clamour, either talking to friends or getting themselves' adjusted. It's not like anyone would be paying him any mind in the first place.

This was all just so strange. The feeling, Leon, his head starting to hurt. /How/ did he know that boy? He was positive he hadn't ever met someone like him, or at least he thought that. He couldn't tell...

But before the boy knew it, class had started. Julian had been so preoccupied thinking about it, that he had missed the whole first speech. Today they were reviewing things about the Soviet Union... Julian sighed and pushed away his thoughts of Leon; it was time to get focused and start studying. They had a test on it next Wednesday, and he barely knew anything at all. He frowned at the thought of having to cram study, but then again, everyone else did it too. He didn't look all that suspicious. But again, he wanted to figure out what was going on... did Leon feel anything about him? Was he experiencing the same things that he was? Or was he just officially kind of crazy?

Finally, class started and Ms. Bishops' gave Leon a reprieve of not having to stand in front of the class like a total moron and simply stated his name, to be nice to him and that he was previously home-schooled. Leon frowned a bit, not enough for the teacher to see, at that note. Why did everyone need to know that he was home-schooled? It was like he had some sort of mental disorder that people needed to know about before confronting him or something.

But class continued and Leon still couldn't focus on his work, furrowing his brow in contemplation and angrily doodling on his notebook.

He /knew/ that boy... His gut told me that he did! But /how/ How in the world did he know Julain? It was driving him mad, which was odd since he was normally /never/ bothered by these kinds of thoughts. It was as if Julian had plagued his thoughts already...

X x X x X x X x X x

Julian shuffled in his seat, taking notes and flicking his eyes between the board and his paper. He was missing things and falling behind today; Leon weighed so heavily on his mind that it was impossible to focus.

Finally, he let out a small annoyed yowl. It was just enough for everyone to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to him. Immediately, the boy's face turned scarlet with embarrassment, and quickly dug back into his studies. Why was he acting like this? Julian didn't remember anything ever bothering him to this degree... it was frustrating! It was as bad as the frustration you got when you were trying to remember the name of a song or artist, even though you had the complete tune in your head. No, no. This was far worse than that. This was on a whole new level of frustration.

Slowly, the startled gaze of the class drifted from him, and he let out a small sigh. Someone was gonna talk to him about it, he already knew it. But he couldn't worry about that right now... for the time being, his only concern should be the past of the Soviet Union.

Too bad that seemed virtually impossible to him at the moment.


End file.
